Operation: Tiger Bomb/Gallery
Images from the episode Operation: Tiger Bomb. Note: All images are put in order. Operation Tiger Bomb 002 0001.jpg|"First America..." Etrfeg.PNG|"...and then the world!" Operationtigerbomb1.png|"SIR YES SIR!" Operationtigerbomb2.png|Binoculars are good at spying on an enemy base Fegyhj.PNG|Flippy and his allies. Operationtigerbomb3.png|Go right Operationtigerbomb4.png|Can't believe I have to stand here... Sneakyonaceiling.png|He's not a mammal but I dare you to tell him. Operationtigerbomb5.png|They should of called him "Licky" Operationtigerbomb6.png|A weird formation Operationtigerbomb7.png|"Dude, is that a snake?" Operationtigerbomb8.png|"NO IT'S NOT!" Blood_splatter.png|Sneaky kills the tiger soldier. Tornapart.png|Shredded through barbwire. Death: Tiger Soldiers Sneak 1.jpg|Sneaky. Mouse 1.jpg|That apple is a bomb. Mouse kaboom.jpg|He was originally supposed to be a rhino. Mouse 2.jpg|But Rhino Ka-Boom sounded weird. Flippy tiger bomb.jpg|"Pizza?" Operationtigerbomb9.png|"Yes! Pizza!" Have a slice!.PNG|"Have a slice!" EPIC FAIL!.PNG|Epic failure. 01 - Operation Tiger Bomb-19-44-26-.jpg|Well, no one ever said he was a good soldier. Flippy (W.A.R. Journal).PNG|Sounds familiar... Cfh.png|Tiger Soldiers chasing Flippy. Otb_throw.png|Flippy attempts to use the knife again. Sneak 2.jpg|Poor Sneaky, thanks to flippy. Mouse 3.jpg|Maybe the explosive expert can save the day. Otb_is_he_dead.png|"Is he dead?" A_bomb_in_the_krusty_krab.png|A bomb? We_have_to_get_out_of_here.png|"Run away!" Me_love_piza.png|"Yummy." Pizza_shield.png|Pizza shield, every military needs them. Cheesy_bomb.png|This will be a problem. Catchthebomb.png|This is why cheese and mice don't mix. Get_this_bomb_off_me.png|"Get this off of me!" Have_to_help_my_friend.png|"I'll save you buddy." And_you_killed_the_mouse.png|And the mouse is dead. Your_my_buddy.png|Every thing is going to be ok. Mouse 4.jpg|This mission could've gone a lot better. Death: Mouse Ka-Boom MouseKaboomblowsup.png|Mouse Kaboom's bombs blow up. Kkkkkkkk.png|Long story short: Flippy was out drinking the night before, and he woke up in the jungle with some body parts and a complete corpse. Death:Sneaky What_have_i_doooonnnnne.png|"Oh no!" Dead_comrades.png|"My friends are dead." TGinajeep.png|"Towards the explosion." Their_coming_for_me.png|They're coming. Screenshot_2017-05-30_at_3.12.38_PM.png|Flippy has a gross idea. Flippysdeadteammates.png|Where's Flippy? We_have_to_investigate.png|"Now we must think about this." Scary_sneaky.png|Dead Sneaky. Traumatized.png|Flippy will never forget about this. UHOH.png|And thus Fliqpy was born. Hgg.png|Are corpses supposed to do that? Sneak 3.jpg|Zombie! Flippy-flippy-and-fliqpy-11728542-842-444.jpg|False alarm, it's only Trademark Flippy. Scaryfliqpy.png|Sneaky's carcass just can't catch a break. Rightinthejaw.png|Fliqpy killing a soldier with Sneaky's bones. INjuredSOldier.png|Tiger soldier floating in mid air. Stomach..png|Fliqpy tears out the soldiers stomach. Death: Tiger Soldiers Stomachgun.png|Besides the New Season Teaser, this is the closest to a gun the show has ever had. Dyingsoldiers1.png|The soldiers... Dyingsoldiers2.png|...are shot... Soldiers3.png|...to death by teeth bullets. Allgone.png|"All of my soldiers are dead!" Death: Tiger Soldiers Rageface.png|"I'll kill you!" Defusedweapon.png|The Tiger General destorys Fliqpy's weapon. My_gut_osu.png|Right in the gut. TGsimiling.png|The Tiger General actually injures Trademark Flippy. Punch1.png|Don't Punch2.png|make Punch3.png|Fliqpy Pinnedagainsttree.png|Angry! Im_winning.png|"Haha I'm winning." MYHANDS.png|Not. Fliqpy_with_no_hands.png|"I have no hands!" He_wont_let_it_stop_him.png|"I won't let this stop me, not for a second." Hand_gut_injury.png|The Tiger General pretty much gave Fliqpy an advantage with those sharp bone hands. Rippedintestine.png|Unlike Handy, Fliqpy found use with a lack of hands. Intestinces_suffucatre.png|"Can't breathe!" What_r_u_bout_to_do.png|"I won't let you win!" Fallingfromcliff.png|Fliqpy and Tiger General fall down cliff. Were_both_falling.png|Falling. Flippy_and_log.png|He's about to break that log. Turning_the_log.png|Flipping the log over. Your_dead_meat.png|"Bye, bye." Dontdothis.png|The Tiger General doesn't want to die. TGbeforedeath.png|The Tiger General seconds before death. Deadgeneral.png|Crushed by a log. Death: Tiger General Marquee 660x286 Kapow 01.jpg|He was never known for his sanity. The_army_base.png|Meanwhile, back at the enemy base. Ready_for_duty.png|"The General should've been back by now." Fliqpy_is_here_to_kill_u_all.png|"Your not the General!" TGface.png|The Tiger General's face after death. FLiqPy.jpg|Trademark Flippy has a new name. Miscellaneous Tiger_bomb_inspiration.png|The image that inspired the creation of the episode. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Gallery Needs Cleanup or More Images Category:JPG